


home

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Basketball RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "i'm home." jacki whispered as leilani hid her head in her neck, not caring that her body that was littered with wounds, not caring about the flashbacks that she kept having. she washome.
Relationships: Leilani Mitchell/Jacki Gemelos
Kudos: 2





	home

"i'm home." jacki whispered as leilani hid her head in her neck, not caring that her body that was littered with wounds, not caring about the flashbacks that she kept having. she was _home_.

"i'm so glad." the australian whispered, looking up at jacki before pulling the taller woman into the soft kiss. she wasn't sure what exactly had happened this time around, but she was home. for good. she wasn't in the military anymore. the was no more worrying if she was ever going to come home again.

jacki could only nod, and she wiped some stray tears off leilani's face.

"i'm sorry it wasn't sooner, my love." jacki whispered, resting their foreheads together. there was a little height difference - leilani being 5'5" and jacki being 6'0", but they made it work.

"it's okay." leilani murmured. "you're okay."

jacki nodded again, pressing a soft kiss to leilani's forehead.

"kash is gonna wanna see you when he gets home from school." leilani cupped jacki's cheek, gently rubbing her thumb up and down. jacki leaned into her touch, closing her eyes for a moment.

"i can pick him up." jacki mumbled, and leilani nodded.

"okay."

"okay." jacki replied softly, before picking up leilani bridal-style. the two had gotten married only two years ago, but anyone could tell that they were madly in love. and now this was their thing - jacki picking leilani up bridal-style.

she brought them to the bedroom - but not for that. she was tired, just tired. she kicked off her boots and changed out of her fatigues, folding them neatly, before quickly changing into a pair of boxer shorts and a clean sports bra.

"you still look amazing." leilani murmured as jacki climbed into bed next to her, laying on her right side, the one with less scratches, scrapes, bruises.. without as many of everything.

leilani gently ran her fingers over some scars and then her tattoos, smiling softly at the younger woman.

"what?" jacki smiled, leaning over and kissing leilani's nose.

"i dunno." leilani grinned. "i'm just glad you're home."

"me too, baby, me too."


End file.
